


Письма о лете

by klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Имладриса [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Арагорн находит свои письма у Элронда.Написано для Воинства Имладриса на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 4, задание "Как я провел это лето".





	Письма о лете

Сочинение (зачеркнуто) Письмо лорду Элронду от Эстеля, писаное в первый месяц осени (забыл как называется) о том как я провел лето.  
Летом у нас в Имладрисе хорошо. Шелестит трава, поют птицы. Зайцы бегают прямо под ногами, Элладан поймал мне одного, и я его погладил. Имладрис занимает очень выгодное распололожение, это закрытая от посторонних глаз долина, удобная для прожевания (далее другим почерком: Эстель, я же просил не списывать со справочника). В Имладрисе солнце всходит и я вижу как расцветает все вокруг. Мама идет на реку отжимать белье. Я иду ловить лягушек. Лягушек у реки не так много, и я очень стараюсь. Это утро, а днем придут Элладан и Элрохир, обещали покатать на лошади. Я уже большой и не боюсь лошадей, мама говорит, я и в детстве не боялся. Я не помню каким я был в детстве. Мама говорит я очень храбрый, все тоже говорят. Я плохо понимаю что такое храбрый, но раз лорд Элронд говорит, то я ему верю. И Элладану с Элрохиром тоже. Вечером после того как мы катаемся мы приходим на ужин, а еще пока катаемся обычно встречали Глорфинделя. Глорфиндель обещает меня научить драться мечом. Вечером после ужина лорд Элронд играет на арфе. Я тоже хочу научиться играть так, что сердце стучит и хочется плакать, но у меня пока не получается. Ночью лорд Элронд относит меня домой потому что я не хочу уходить спать, рассказывает мне сказку.  
И так каждый день. Почти. Я люблю Имладрис и лето.

 

Достопочтимому лорду Элронду Полуэльфу от (зачеркнуто много раз). Первый месяц осени (снова).  
Это лето выдалось прохладным, не таким, как прошлое. Насколько крепкой получилась новая кольчуга, к сожалению, не могу сказать. Вторым месяцем видел старого друга, он просил передать привет тебе и Глорфинделю. К снегу дома не буду, а, скорее всего, пойду на запад. Меня могут нагнать названные братья, если ты им велишь. Буду очень рад увидеть их. Поклон мой леди Г. и... (зачеркнуто трижды). Не волнуйтесь за меня. Прислушивайся к вестям с моря и одиноким путникам.  
Да хранит вас всех Элберет.

 

– С каждым летом твои послания становились все туманнее и туманнее, Элессар. 

Арагорн от неожиданности едва не выронил письма из рук и оглянулся. Лорд Элронд смотрел на него с доброжелательной улыбкой и, похоже, совершенно не сердился за то, что он позволил себе взять бумаги, в беспорядке лежащие на столе.

– Конечно, ты можешь их читать, это же твои письма, – Элронд безошибочно угадывал его мысли. – К тому же, от тебя у меня уже давно нет секретов.

Арагорну неловко кашлянул.

– Наверное, в годы, когда я писал первое письмо, я был совершенно несносен.

– О, нет, ты был прекрасным ребенком. И то твое письмо очаровало меня.

– Я не знал, что вы его сохранили. Не самая ценная вещь, как и все остальные…

– Но только для постороннего, – Элронд лукаво улыбнулся. – Тот, кто умеет видеть, прочтет в этих письмах гораздо больше.

– Вы… заберете их с собой? 

Элронд вздохнул.

– Я знал, что ты приедешь не проводить меня, а отговаривать… – медленно сказал он. – И твои хитрости я знаю в совершенстве, уж поверь мне. Эстель, мне тоже тяжело оставлять тебя. Но веришь или нет, я всегда буду рядом.

Эстель. Старое имя из беззаботного детства ударило по ушам, оглушая и отвлекая внимание от дальнейших слов.

– Я больше не смогу отправить вам письмо, – глухо сказал Арагорн. – Никогда не смогу рассказать, как прошло мое лето.

– Кто знает? – в глазах Элронда были лишь доброта и любовь. – Не все эльфы еще отплыли в Валинор, ты можешь передавать письма через них. 

– А ответы?

Элронд подошел ближе и привлек Арагорна к себе в отеческом объятии.

– А ответы будут, поверь.

– Тогда… – Арагорн отстранился, сунул руку за пазуху и достал письмо.

– Шифровка или рассказ по проведенном лете? – шутливо спросил Элронд, принимая конверт.

– Узнаете в Валиноре, – ответил Арагорн. – И про ваше лето я бы тоже не отказался прочесть.


End file.
